thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Abel
Welcome, the werewolves. After the slaying of his brother, Cain’s affliction, the vampire, spread through the depths of the world. Gabriel plead on Abel’s behalf, that an audience would be given. It was granted. With the consent of God, Abel and Gabriel started to craft a new sort of being, one that would hunt down the infected and destroy them; in order to keep mankind safe. As Wolves At any day of the year, when the sun sets entirely, one of Abel’s kind may change into a large, hulking wolf. Their eyes always radiate a deep blue, surveying the world with more accuracy and attention than humans could imagine. They tower, extending even larger than any bear or average wolf. They were designed for strength and endurance. The only chance for a vampire standing alone is to run, as fast as possible. Even in groups, vampires at a 10:1 scale to wolves. In wolf form, they have an extremely tough hide and their pelt has been known to be flame retardant at low levels. They are also capable of tuning into one another’s thoughts. It’s impossible to block each other out, making it very difficult for wolves to lie to one another, borderline impossible. They have an extremely high endurance and an even higher threshold for pain. They heal approximately 119% faster than a human being. Example: Broken bone averages a six week heal time; for a wolf it is approximately 12 hours. They are extremely committed to the pack. It’s a family, and no one trumps the pack as far as priorities go. Though relationships may be had outside the pack, it has to be made known that the pack will always come first. Most only seek relationships within the pack, because those outside become liabilities and are often targeted. As Humans As humans, there are vague indicators only recognized by those trained to find them. Most are afraid to attack or seek out werewolves, for fear of retribution from Gabriel who seems to be always within shouting range when a wolf is in need. When human, they have the tendency to be animalistic in some of their thoughts, and their heightened senses cause them to be constantly on edge. Even while relaxing with a beer, they are more than aware of everything going on around them. Their eyes do something that has been termed ‘washing’. In the late hours of the day, as night gets closer, their eyes will begin to shift color, getting closer and closer to their brilliant blue. The same applies in the reverse. As morning starts to approach, the blue washes out. Turning, Hierarchy, etc. The pack may decide to turn another to join their ranks, but they are very selective and careful due to the great amount of power. The candidate can only be turned on nights of the full moon, and during the night they are bitten a total of three times, the first two may be by any pack members, and the final has to be by the pack leader. The current pack leader is the embodiment of Abel. Upon the death of a leader, the pack members will elect a new one. Gabriel may remove a leader from power if he feels the position is being abused. Gabriel may also strip a pack member of their werewolf abilities. Werewolves most often pray to Gabriel, considering the fact that he will, unfailing, come to them if they are in need. He favors them above all others. It’s quite a help to have, considering that the rest of the population very rarely has intercession from Gabriel. Accounts ”Gabriel!” The name was called into the dark nothingness of night, wrapped in the rays of a full moon and blanketed under the passing clouds of the sky. The suns colors were falling, still half illuminating the sky with pinks and oranges and rose red. It would have been beautiful if it didn’t remind him so much of blood. His feet were connecting with cement of the building’s roof. He swore he could hear the beating of his heart. And he knew his pursuers could as well. He didn’t say another word, didn’t utter another sound. He simply jumped, body flying through the air. The gap between buildings was too much. He would never make it. He shouldn’t have ever made it. But he did. Like wind had swept up beneath him and carried him the rest of the way that he couldn’t quite make on his own. When he landed on the neighboring rooftop, he caught his breath, glancing to see the distance he’d cleared. Impossible. ”Thank you.” The words were marred by his heavy breathing. His pause wasn’t long though, once he saw three silhouettes against the sky line. '”Go.”''' The word came to his mind. He didn’t need further prompting. He continued to run, jumping from roof to roof. All until the sun dropped completely below the horizon and night reigned once again. It was that moment in which he slid to a stop, on four legs instead of two. A massive beast of claws and teeth, wolf in form and dark in color. His eyes were illuminated in an unearthly, deep blue. Like the depths of some ocean. His growl sounded something like a laugh. The three figures froze, then turned on their heels and ran for their miserable lives.'' Category:Canon of Scripture